Hot but Evil
by Hinata110
Summary: Sequel to Cute but Evil.This one when naruto and the gang are 15 and 16. Funny, romance, evil stuff, pranks, evil note books and who else Naruto and the gang.
1. We meet again

It was a time for laughter, anger and a time for school.

The kids walked to their opening house, some with their parents or some without because they were too embarrassed what they parents might do.

Room 1234

'Welcome to my home room', a jolly teacher said.

The kids didn't pay attention.

'Hinata', Ino said.

'Ino', Hinata said.

'Sakura', Tenten said.

'Tenten', Sakura said.

'Temari', Temari said.

They all stared at her.

'What, nobody bother to call my name', she smirked.

The girls screamed.

'OMS', Sakura shouted.

'What is OMS', Ino asked?

'Oh my Sasuke', Sakura answered.

'O'.

'Oh my gosh I haven't seen you guys in years', Hinata said hugging them.

'Yeah look how tall you guys grown', Tenten said.

'You shouldn't talk', Neji said.

She turned around.

She screamed.

'Neji', she said jumping on him. They started making out.

'Same old same old', Ino said.

'Yeah same old same old', Kiba said.

She screamed.

She ran to him and kissed him.

'What the screaming', a moody Uchiha said.

'Yeah', Shikamaru said.

Sakura and Temari screamed.

All of a sudden there was a make out celebration.

'Looks like everybody happy', Hinata thought.

She took a deep breathe.

There's only so many songs that I can sing to pass.

'Shut up you can't sing', a shoe hit here.

She made a dog sound getting roll over.

'Geez…..

'Well well', Pain said.

'Well well what', Konan said.

'Shut up Konan', Pain slap her.

'Oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh', Naruto said.

Pain gulped. They turned around slowly.

'Naruto', they all said.

They were running to him, but Shikamaru was walking but it looks like he was running.

They ran up to him.

'We miss you so much', Hinata said.

'Look how tall you got', Kisame said.

'Naruto', Tobi said cutely hugging him.

They laughed.

'Hi guys', Naruto said.

Naruto gave Hinata a kiss.

'Coming right back', Naruto said walking to a group of kids.

He slaps one of them and the rest of them started laughing.

He walked back to his old friends=.

'Who are they', Hidan said.

'Oh friends', Naruto said.

'Oh', they all said.

'Well gotta go', Naruto said with his new friends following him.

'Note self kill Naruto new friends', they thought.

Pain wrote in his little black book.

'You still have that thing', Kakuzu said.

'Yeah', Pain said.

They shook their heads.

I know it wasn't funny but I'll try to make a funny chapter.


	2. Poor Sasuke

The kids entered their classroom while waiting for their teacher.

'Hi guys', Tobi said.

The girls cleared their throat.

'And girls'.

'Hey guys', Naruto shouted.

'Hi Naruto', they said.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and put his arms around her.

'So you've been going to this school for awhile', Sasuke asked?

'Yeah', Naruto said.

'So what are we going to do', Itachi asked?

'You mean what we did back then when we were younger', Naruto smirked.

'Yeah', Sakura said.

'I have a plan', Naruto laughed evilly.

'Oh brother', Pain smacked is forehead.

'But not now during lunch', Naruto said.

The math teacher walked in… and began his lesson.

'Hey guys you know how I got to know Sasuke when we were babies', Naruto said.

'Sure', they all said.

'I never knew you when we were babies', Sasuke said.

'Yeah, it was in the hospital', Naruto said

'Naruto you were born in October I was born in July', Sasuke said.

'That's what you say anyway……… it all began at the hospital Sasuke, me and the rest of the babies were inside these baby holder. The nurse stepped out to get her lunch…………..

_Naruto so called flash back….._

_The nurse stepped out to get her lunch closing the door behind her. _

'_Hey Sasuke the bitch is gone', Ren said._

'_Oh yeah', Sasuke shake his little arms._

'_**See Sasuke was on everybody', Naruto said.**_

_Sasuke got out his carrier and walked over to Naruto carrier._

'_**Wait a minute when since babies could walk', Sasuke said with anger.**_

'_**Shut up I'm telling the story', Naruto slapped him.**_

'_Hey Naruto kiss me', Sasuke said._

'_**What', Sasuke screamed.**_

'_**I said shut up', Naruto slap Sasuke again.**_

'_No way man', I said._

'_I won't repeat myself kiss me', Sasuke eyes turned red._

'_No', Naruto yelled._

'_Okay', Sasuke said walking away but as soon as I let his guard Sasuke grabbed Naruto and throwed him to the floor._

'_I said kiss me', Sasuke said choking me._

'_No', I said punching him and went back into my crib._

_Sasuke was left on the floor when the nurse opened the door._

'_Sasuke what are you down there', the nurse asked?_

'_Nothing'._

'_**Wait minute babies can't talk', Hinata said.**_

'_**They did some freaky stuff on us and told us not to tell anyone', Naruto said.**_

_I was laughing._

_The nurse came up to me and asked if I did this and said no._

_Later that night……_

_I was allergic to chocolate while Sasuke wasn't allergic to anything so later that night Sasuke was sleeping with his mouth wide open so I came and shove something down his throat._

_Morning time…_

'_Oh my gosh Sasuke', the nurse yelled._

'_Uh what is it'._

'_Your face'._

_Sasuke started feeling his face to find their was plenty of bumps on it._

'_**And that's how we became friends', Naruto said.**_

End….

Sasuke was fuming in the back ground.

'What you said didn't even make sense', Sasuke yelled with anger.

'Wow', Sakura said.

'I can't believe they experiment on babies', Neji said.

'I know right', Pain said.

'What! You guys actually believe this story', Sasuke shouted.

'Ah yeah', Tenten said.

'Oh brother', Sasuke mumbled.

'That remind me of the time I killed my parents', Itachi said.

'Really tell us', Kisame said.

'You never killed our parents', Sasuke said.

'Shut up', Itachi said.

'It all began one stormy midnight………

_Itachi so called story……._

_Sasuke was running up stairs._

'_Mommy daddy I scared', Sasuke said opening his parent's room door only to discover their cold lifeless body._

_Sasuke notice somebody in the shadows._

'_Nii san somebody killed mommy', Sasuke whimpered._

'_Actually I did', I said._

'_But why', Sasuke sobbed._

'_Because I wanted to see if you could kill somebody with this here butter plastic knife', I said holding the object._

'_You monster', Sasuke yelled._

'_I've been called worst', I said._

'_I'm telling', Sasuke said starting to run away when he was old down by Itachi._

'_I don't think so', I said bringing the knife to his neck._

_Just then the door bell ring._

'_Coming right back', I said._

_I walked to the door and opened it only to discover the pizza man._

'_Two pepperoni pizza', the man said._

'_Oh thanks', I said._

'_That's 24.99', the man said holding out his hand._

_I stabbed him and slammed the door in his face…_

_End._

'_Wow_', Kisame said.

'I never knew you could kill somebody with a plastic knife', Naruto said.

'Thank you', Itachi said smiling.

Poor Sasuke was in the background in a donkey state.

I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Ino a witch & fighting animals & Santa

**AN: The only reason why I didn't write any more stories was because my computer had to get fix. So now I can write my stories.**

"Hey guys you ever wanted to know how it would be if we were ninja's", Neji asked.

"Yeah", they said.

"Well let's imagine", Ino said.

They all closed their eyes really tight.

All of a sudden they found their self in a room.

"What the heck man", Shikamaru said a little freak out.

"What the heck are we Ino", Sakura yelled.

"I don't know", Ino said.

Sasuke hiss. "Ino is a witch", he said.

"Burn the witch", Naruto said.

"Yeah", they all said.

"Wait a minute I wasn't even in this part", Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki said.

"And how do you know", Hinata said.

"It's in this manga", Hidan said showing them.

"I have a manga base on me", Naruto said smiling.

"It's about everybody", Itachi said.

"So", Naruto said.

"Anyway let's go guys this darkness is giving me the creeps", Pain said flying away.

"How did we get to see in the dark and why does pain have pain fairy wings", Sakura said.

"I ask myself that", pain said with the rest of the Akatsuki on his back.

"Seriously how can we see in the dark", Sakura ask annoyed.

"Girl it ain't dark in here, take of the you can see when it's dark but actually its bright that's just how stupid you are for buying these glasses", Sasuke said.

"Oh", Sakura said taking off the glasses.

"Is that even a brand or you talking stupid again Sasuke cause seriously I did not understand that", Temari said.

"Yeah it is... me and pain got one", Sakura said holding the magazine so they can see it.

"Okay…. Neji said.

"Welcome to the chunin exams", Sadamine said.

"Hey look its Sadamine", Naruto said

"Well let the battles begin", he said.

Sasuke and for some reason Akamaru was on the play field.

"What is Akamaru doing here", Kiba asked.

"I'm here to kill you Sasuke", the dog said.

"What the… was all Sasuke said before Akamaru slap him with his dog hands.

Sasuke fell to the floor.

"When since Akamaru can talk", the wondered.

Sasuke started crawling for his life.

Akamaru followed slowly behind.

"Please stay away", Sasuke said whimpering.

Akamaru jump on Sasuke and started slapping and calling him all kinds of name.

"You know I always hated you right", Akamaru said spitting on Sasuke.

"For what", Sasuke said trying to cover the bruises on his face.

"I don't know I just hate you", Akamaru said doing number two on Sasuke face.

"That should heal up the cuts", Akamaru said leaving.

"Sasuke started rolling on the floor.

"It burns", he said.

"I know", Akamaru voice said echoing through the building.

"Winner is Akamaru.

Sasuke was escorted were Naruto and the gang were.

"Next is Sakura Vs Bunny"!

"Ha this should be easy", she said walking down the stairs.

"Oh please girlfriend I'll beat what one ear behind my back", the bunny said.

"Please", Sakura said.

"Fight….

Sakura grab the bunny by her ears and swing her around.

"Girlfriend my ears", the bunny screamed.

Sakura started laughing.

"Crazy physco path ", Naruto said.

Sakura let go of the bunny and she splattered all over the wall.

Sakura started laughing.

Everybody sweat drop.

"Okay winner is Sakura", the speaker said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Naruto Vs Santa Claus"

"What the Santa real…

"Ho ho ho I'm going to get jolly all over you're….

To be continued….


End file.
